baconismfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons are malevolent, inter-dimensional beings that travel from the Cursed Reality into ours. Demons come in a large variety of species and forms, their numbers said to be infinite. Genesis Daemonorium The term demon is the generally accepted used to refer to the creatures that originate from the Cursed Reality, an endless void where they have a spiritual form, but once they enter our reality they manifest into a material form. Since the earliest civilizations, mankind has encountered such horrific creatures with a psychological hedonism view towards the world and have been known and mentioned in any mythology as creatures spreading chaos and disease. The true origin of demons are unknown, but according to Baconism is that most demons live in the Cursed Reality and they most serve the AntiCrisp. Although without the presence of the AntiCrisp into the reality he manifested, they tend to become solitary or organized into small groups, driven by their addictions. Weaknesses The most immediate weakness of demons is their vulnerability to exorcism, artifacts or even the words from the Holy Bacon seem to weaken them or even destroy demons completely. Demons usually rely on curses, rather than on mortal weapons that are not very effective against them. According to Baconism , the High Priest of Pig Skin Kaiser created the Bacon Inquisition to protect mankind against the AntiCrisp and his demonic servants from the Aporkalypse. This is how the Greasy Knights emerged, high skilled holy warriors equipped with high caliber guns, long swords, sledgehammers and other heavy weapons, all blessed with the grease from the Holy Bacon. The Divin Aegis, the gray heavy armor worn of the Greasy Knights was engraved with prayers and incantations to protect the Greasy Knight from demonic attacks. Despite all of the reforms, the AntiCrisp, ruler of the Cursed Reality, of demons and heretics is close to the rank of a God for being immortal, unable to be killed by weapons built by mortals with the exception of the Baconscalibur which is known to be held by Lady Du Grease till a hero proves to be worthy in holding the holy sword and uniting all the baconist country under one banner for the righteous goal of defeating the servants of the AntiCrisp and preventing the Aporkalypse. Species Demons are fearless, they have a conscience but once they manifest into our reality, they do not fear death even if chances are against them in battle. All demons are fanatics, after receiving several injuries, their violence increases, becoming twice effective in combat till their foe is defeated. Their sizes can reach from 1 to 20 meters tall and their pride often exceed their height. Due to their enormous sizes and incredible strength, the Greasy Knights continuously adapt in battle and the Yokaians also innovated the Bacon Bot into a killing war machine. The Bacon Inquisition made the assumption that demons are the dark and savage side hidden in the soul of every man because many demons seem to represent one of the seven deadly sins. The Greasy Knights confronted endless of demons that dared to manifest into our reality, becoming difficult to categorize them each, fortunately, the Bacon Inquisition with the help of the High Priest of Pig Skin have successfully classified them into 13 large categories: #Demons of Lust (Most are at the size of any human, asexual, due to their urge of mating with humans they often become solitary and independent from the AntiCrisp, very territorial and are erotical sadists) #Demons of Gluttony (Very loyal towards the AntiCrisp if their hunger for human flesh is satiated, although they usually charge without orders within human populations. #Demons of Greed (These demons are most likely to betray the AntiCrisp or anyone else for a right price, they will fight against anyone for gold, they do not use it, but rather stash it their lair and spend enormous amounts of time to weight, count and lick their gold and hibernate by burying himself under a pile of gold.) #Demons of Sloth (Enormous by height and weight, they usually avoid conflicts, but if they are commanded they will fight, not very effectively, but their size usually make them resilient and hard to defeat.) #Demons of Wrath (The most violent demons of all, they are in a constant need to fight and defeat foes in combat, their agility increases if they are injured after a few times by the same enemy.) #Demon of Envy (Shapeshifters that imitate the physical appearance of people, but in order for the demon to manifest a human form, he usually kills his victims, eviscerate and cannibalize the organs and wear the skin as a costume. Others however in times of emergency they possess the victim. In order for a human to be possessed, he must have a weak will or be under a fragile state of mind such as coma or mental breakdown.) #Demon of Pride (The tallest demons ever manifested and their pride is the only thing that exceed their height. These giants often choose to serve the AntiCrisp so he may differentiate himself from other demons and show his superiority. They also attempt to show their superiority by flying a great distance with the help of their might wings. This demon lurks near lakes and does not hibernate, but rather induces himself into a trance by looking at his reflection for countless hours. They thrive for the rank of Champion so that they may confront only the strongest foes.) #Demon of Blood (They often have the same role or powers like the dark sorcerers that serve the AntiCrisp, they do not rely on melee combat and despite having powerful dark magic. In order for their powers to increase, they require human sacrifices by depleting their bodies of blood and use it for blood rituals that are usually used to open portals between the Cursed Reality and our world so that an invasion may begin.) #Demon of Hate (Dangerous creatures that live within conflict zones between human factions and feed from hate, the Bacon Inquisition have also proven that these demons also spread discord so that hey may continue to feed. #Demon of Fear (Once escaped from the Cursed reality, they begin to search for a human host which he may stalk and manifest under the form of the victim's nightmare. The demon begins to live in the victim's house and stays under the victim's bed to haunt it with disturbing and horrific nightmares through which the demon becomes a parasite, feeding on his victim's fear. Eventually, the victim ceases to sleep for being afraid to experience the worst nightmares over and over again. Filled with fear, paranoia and with a fragile state of mind due to the lack of sleep and constantly haunted by the demon, the victim eventually commits suicide. The entire process lasts weeks, months, maybe even years, depending on the victim's resilience.) #Demon of Plague and Pestilence (A demon that prefers to possess a corpse for undetermined time, despite the corpse being under continuous decay, the demon uses it to create diseases that affect humans and spread it within high populated areas. The demon is also a necromancer, able to control up to a dozen of corpses as slaves to do his bidding, from scavenging, carrying heavy objects or help him to spread diseases or even to use them as meat shields from incoming enemy attacks.) #Demon of Starvation (They are the cannon fodder of the AntiCrisp, they are small, fast moving creatures, they usually travel in small groups from three to five and attack only if they feel provoked or under the order of the AntiCrisp. Most of the times they avoid any human contact because they are necrophages and can be seen eating corpses of dead human soldiers at the end of a battle. They always have the need to consume and they are usually drawn by the smell of blood. Sometimes they would cannibalize wounded group members. This demon may also cannibalize himself if he becomes wounded.) #Demon of Human Nature (A special category made only for the AntiCrisp for he is the reflection of the human's dark nature, he is diverse by having the traits of the other twelve categories. He is the most intelligent and most powerful demons, able to use his power and influence to corrupt people to do his bidding.) Hierarchy Inside the Cursed Reality, demons are all equal and are ruled by the AntiCrisp, when they are manifested in our world, they tend to adopt human concepts. Despite not having any technology, they exploit it by exploiting people that have been corrupted by the AntiCrisp in becoming his servants. During this process, demons have created temporary ranks to help their organization during an invasion. These ranks are often crossed and their promotion is achieved by following the rule: „might is right”. The strongest demons are always respected while the weaker demons are usually sent as cannon fodder or as the first battle line against humans The following ranks are: # Archdemon (Even with the AntiCrisp manifested, his army is vast and so he will assign generals to lead attacks. These demons are one of the most intelligent, although they are often killed by lower ranked demons for their lack of strength.) # Champion (Greater Demon or Champion is a special rank assigned to the most powerful foes and are usually sent to fight a strong foe.) # Sorcerers (Demons or corrupted demons that received powers from the AntiCrisp so that they may perform blood rituals.) # Lesser Demon (The lowest rank possible, they are the cannon fodder of the AntiCrisp's army and are sent as the first battle line for an invasion.) Category:Lexicanum Hostium __FORCETOC__